Through Another's Eyes
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: This is a different sort of take on Harry's year at Hogwarts, it is told through everyone's eyes except him... Cana Lupa a new Auror team is assigned to protect Hogwarts...Snape's daughter comes along, Padfoot is back...is there a way to bring back the de
1. So it starts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Riley, Rebecca, and the Auror team Cana Lupa. I also own any other characters you may not recognize.

Author's note – I'm going to make this as short as possible. To understand the original characters and their connections to the Marauders, you'll have to read my other fic "Marauder's 6th Year!" it explains Riley, and Rebecca. You don't have to read that to understand this, only if you want to know more about the OC people. This is a sequel to the other one though. Hope you enjoy it and please review!!

This takes place in Harry Potter's sixth year, but is going to be basically from the point of view of the adults

(A number sequence indicates a scene change)

987654321

Remus Lupin shaded his eyes as he stepped into the blinding sunlight of muggle London. It was three weeks into the summer before Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Remus had just received an urgent owl from Dumbledore concerning the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, also concerning Harry and Sirius, whom they all thought dead. Ever since the Veil took Sirius, Remus had felt empty inside. Sure, he had friends in the Order, but none he could connect to. Then there was his twin brother, Romulus, whom he could only see under dire circumstances. He'd lost touch with his two other good friends from Hogwarts, well one more than the other. Rebecca Donaldson had a run-in with Remus a week ago and they'd kept in contact, beginning to restore their friendship. The other friend was a different story. She was more than a friend. She was the woman Remus fell in love with. They hadn't parted on good terms though.

[FLASH BACK!]

"Please, Riles, don't make this harder than it has to be. You have that job offer in America. You'll find someone so much better."

Riley shook her head of golden hair. "I don't want anyone else! Remus, I love you! Nothing will ever change that. There is no one better!" Riley's smoky blue eyes filled with tears and she was crying openly, something Remus had never seen her do until this moment. "Can you honestly tell me you don't love me? Just like that? All of a sudden?"

"That is what I'm saying." Then Remus Lupin apparated away and out of her life.

[END FLASHBACK!]

Sighing as the memory faded, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus had done that only because he thought it was best. She was probably married by now. Riley was one of the first original female Aurors at that. He opened the door and attempted to push Riley and Sirius to the back of his mind. Dumbledore said that the Leaky Cauldron was their temporary headquarters until Tom had to open to customers that is, but he didn't let anyone room there, as a favor to them all. Remus knocked on the door to the private chamber once, waited for a moment then Tom let him in. The only people there were most of the Order, some were still on missions and couldn't attend. The Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione were also there. Harry gave Remus a small smile, which almost reached his eyes, almost. Remus waved to Harry hardly able to comprehend how the boy was able to deal with all of this. Harry had been writing to Remus everyday of the summer so far. Remus had even been to visit him at Privet Drive a few times each week. The two had gotten very close. Remus sat down in between Moody and Harry, waiting for Dumbledore to come in. No one spoke until Dumbledore came down followed by a pretty, tan, brunette witch about Remus' age.

"Everyone, I have charmed the room so that no one may view us or hear what's going on." Dumbledore said. "This is Rebecca Donaldson of the American branch of the Order of the Phoenix." Rebecca gave them all a nod. "There is something at the American Ministry of Magic which will help us greatly, Rebecca? Would you please?"

Rebecca stepped up beside Dumbledore. "You all are aware of the Veil correct?" She paused for a moment. "We have one as well, the two are connected. Something wandered into my friend, Riley's, office. I'll let her explain from there...Where is she?" Rebecca looked to Albus.

Harry elbowed Remus lightly in the ribs. "How do you know Riley and Rebecca?"

"That obvious, eh?"

Harry shrugged. "A little by the look on your face." He and Remus had gotten closer; the death of Sirius had brought them together.

Dumbledore and Rebecca excused themselves as the other members began to talk about what these two American women could have that was so important. There was a loud crash overhead and then two blond women fell down into the parlor, from the stairs, which had previously been sealed. The taller woman's wand got thrown. They were moving so fast it was hard to tell them apart. Then, "You split my wand with that damn sword!" exclaimed a voice that was somewhat familiar. The Order members looked ready to have a heart attack; the shorter woman was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where you're going you won't need it." The other woman now had her sword at Bellatrix's throat. "A little help here?" She asked.

"Stupefy!" Cried Arthur Weasley. "How in the name of, I mean, she was, what was the..." Arthur trailed off.

"I think what he's trying to say is, welcome home, Riles." Grinned Tonks, who seemed to know Riley GoldenStar.

"There you are!" Albus exclaimed coming back inside the room. "Oh my," he added when he saw Bellatrix. He pointed his wand at her and Bellatrix was gagged and bound. "I believe the ministry will want to talk to this one."

"Was she trying to –"Rebecca started to ask.

"Yes he was bloody mad when I locked him in a closet to keep her from seeing him, in case she got away."

"But they are not aware of his presence?" Albus asked sharply.

Riley glanced at Dumbledore. "They don't know for certain."

"Good."

"Would someone mind explaining what is going on here?" Demanded Severus Snape, giving Rebecca a glare, and then turned to Riley and gave a small smile. Yes, Severus Sylvester Snape smiled. Shocking isn't it? (A/N: Sorry about Snape's middle name, just thought it sounded interesting)

Rebecca strained a smile. "Maybe if you would kindly shut up, we could continue, and then you'd find out something."

Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances. They were beginning to like this Rebecca woman.

987654321

Harry looked over at his former professor in mild amusement; Remus had gone stark white when Riley entered the room, like he had seen a ghost or something. Harry turned his attention to Riley as she began to speak.

"Voldemort— Oh for Merlin's sake! Stop flinching!" Rebecca smirked; she and her friend both had problems with people being afraid of a name. "Anyway," Riley continued, "we received information that the American school, Toadblossom, was attacked by him. Some teachers died defending the school and getting their students out. Luckily there are only about 30 students. Most parents have decided to home-train their children but a few are being transferred to Hogwarts. Voldemort wanted these kids out of the way for a reason, but we do not know what it is."

Minerva McGonagall spoke up, "Won't having them at Hogwarts endanger our students?"

"You've heard of the new Auror team Cana Lupa, haven't' you?" Answered Rebecca.

"Not much is known about them, only that they are females and lethal."

Rebecca nodded. "The two of them have agreed to teach a wandless, physical defense course at Hogwarts. Riley is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well. Besides, Hogwarts is one of the safest places on Earth, you will be secure."

The meeting adjourned shortly after that, Harry turned and asked Remus what he knew about Cana Lupa.

"Not much. Just that they are pretty young, and went to Toadblossom themselves. It's almost impossible to get in there and keep up with the curriculum. You have to make all O's and do a certain amount of extra-curricular activities to pass. Not many children get in, and a big percentage of those who do drop out because they can't deal with it."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

987654321

Two girls both around 16 walked around Diagon Alley, seemingly aimlessly. It would be hard to believe that these two opposites were best friends. They were the same height but any physical similarity ended there.

One had layered blond hair, reaching to the top of her thighs, but no one knew this as it was always up in a messy bun. She was wearing baggy black pants, studded belt, and a tight black tank top with red lines running across it. She was what most people would call a "punk". She also wore a leather watch and 3 cuff bracelets on her other arm. On her middle finger was a slender, but long, diamond shaped ring with intricate Gothic designs. Her eyes were a shimmering sapphire blue.

Her companion had raven hair falling just below her shoulder blades in soft waves and sparkling purple eyes. She wore a denim skirt four inches above her knee with a pale pink spaghetti strap shirt. She wore no jewelry save a small gold necklace with an amethyst pendant on it. She was often described as pretty, but she was constantly making jokes about it. However the other girl was also extremely beautiful. The one with purple eyes flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Where are we supposed to meet them?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," answered the blond.

"Sounds like a joke shop."

"It is."

The girl's violet eyes shined. "Sounds almost like you want to be back at school, Renee."

The one called Renee winked one her blue eyes at her friend. "Of course, Gillian, who wouldn't miss our days of being able to be kids?"

987654321

Remus escorted Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Tonks to the twins' joke shop. They stepped inside and found Dumbledore talking to the twins, Riley and Rebecca. "Oi, family!" Called George with a smile; Fred came out of the storage room with a big box, but promptly dropped it as Snape walked inside the shop followed by a very pretty brunette with black eyes. "Here she is, I will see you all after my mission is over with." To everyone's utter shock he gave the girl a hug then went outside and left.

"Everyone, this is Cathryn. She will be staying at Hogwarts this summer and transferring into 6th year, from Toadblossom," stated Dumbledore introducing the kids.

987654321

Well what do you think so far? Should I keep it going? Review please

GoldenWolf88


	2. Cana Lupa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Riley, Rebecca, Cathryn and the Auror team Cana Lupa. I also own any other characters you may not recognize.

tomato-can: I'll update as often as I can, but it gets kind of hectic with school and extra-curricular activities...school is evil...lol

Yav: Yes, we will see why dear Snapey is showing compassion... [cackles sinisterly] [coughs] Besides, if Harry and Ron died, we'd all be doomed. Hehe and about your suspicions of if they are the daughters, well you'll see.

trevor-bruttenholm: i had hoped the first chapter would pull people in. Thanks!

987654321

The next day, Dumbledore had Harry, Ron and Hermione sent up the school to show the Auror team Cana Lupa, and Cathryn around. Hermione was especially excited to meet Cana Lupa. She said that they stood for all female rights and such. Remus was the one who escorted the three of them up there. He left them at the entrance having to go talk with McGonagall about a spell of some sort. Dumbledore came up shortly after, followed by an elderly man with spiky white hair and goatee.

"I'm telling you, Albus! Those two are geniuses! And Cathryn isn't far behind!"

"But, Sisqo, they're so young! I thought they were older!"

"16 ain't that young!" The man called Sisqo had an American accent and wore black robes along with a black cowboy hat. He was about an inch taller than Dumbledore.

"For Aurors it is!" Albus sounded slightly exasperated.

Hermione gasped. "Cana Lupa is only 16?? That's our age!"

"Are you sure that it's them that they're talking about?" Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore and Sisqo noticed the three of them there. "Ah, this must be the dream team!" Said Sisqo. "I've heard a lot about you three. Very impressive." He was being sincere about it too, and actually did look pleased to meet them.

The three of them smiled sheepishly. "Thanks..."

Sisqo continued, "I'm Sisqo Falangi, the headmaster at Toadblossom, we had to close the school down." The old man looked downright depressed now. It was obvious he felt terrible about what had happened, and even felt guilty that he was alive. Two girls rounded the corner, talking in hushed whispers.

"Professor Falangi!!" Both exclaimed and rushed up to him, suddenly bombarding him with questions.

Falangi laughed. "Good to see you too, Renee, Gillian." The three talked for a few moments, then Dumbledore joined in and introduced himself to the two girls, and then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Children, this is Renee," he pointed to the blond, "And this is Gillian, they are the Cana Lupa Auror team."

987654321

Remus was in his two-story home in a small, out of the way suburb area where there were few houses, and even fewer people. Remus Lupin had a little secret, other than his being a werewolf. He was actually quite well off financially, not poor, but not outlandishly rich either. His mother left him a small fortune when she had died. Remus, however, decided it best to pretend to be poor because the Ministry would have taken all his money if they'd found out. Remus felt like he needed a job though, he felt like he should work for it, but a job was impossible to find.

The young man was actually rather angry, though he'd only show it when he knew that no one was around. His best friend was dead, Harry wasn't doing so great, Snape needed to get a life, and Riley was back! He'd have to hear about her husband or boyfriend or whatever she had now, and how great her life turned out, with out him. That was his own fault though, most of everything was.

He walked up the stairs to an unused bedroom, threw open the closet and emerged with two things he thought he'd never want to see again, his guitar and his pensieve. Remus sat on the floor and began playing some heavy metal on the magically enchanted guitar; it could play without electricity, though it was electric. He let his feeling pour out through the guitar, as he had done so many times in his youth, then, he touched his pensieve and was magically transported to about 20 years ago.

987654321

Dumbledore smiled at the two. "You're here early, but it proves that you are prompt."

Gillian smiled back at him. She seemed like a quiet, reserved, girl, but in fact she was quite the opposite. Gillian was strait-forward, loud, and a merciless prankster. Renee was sarcastic, in your face, and a bit hard to get close to; she waited for others to make the first move.

At that moment a petite blond woman strode up the corridor to Albus, a letter in her hand, looking upset. "Dumbledore!" She exclaimed; everyone was strongly reminded of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" Replied Dumbledore cheerfully.

"How did you manage to get vampires and werewolves to help us? They've been enemies for centuries!"

"Cana Lupa, Selene, I believe you've heard of them?" Albus motioned to the two girls.

Selene looked at them. "That isn't Cana Lupa! What would two _kids_ know about werewolves and vampires?!" She exclaimed, exasperated. Selene Lantica was the newly appointed Mistress of Magic. Fudge had been sacked. (YAY!) Selene didn't normally freak out like this; she was generally a very sweet woman. She was just extremely stressed because of all the pressure that the senior members were placing on her. She was the youngest Minister of Magic (Mistress whatever...) ever at only age 39. She was just trying to insure that Albus hadn't done anything too illegal to get the creatures of the night on their side. She didn't want anyone trying to get Dumbledore away from Hogwarts.

Renee's eye twitched when Selene referred to them as kids. "Mrs. Lantica, if you must know I am the half wolven." She held up her ring on her middle finger (mentioned in previous chapter).

"And as for vampires, I used to be one," Added Gillian, holding out her wrist to reveal bite marks, "Wasn't my choice, but luckily Renee here found a cure about a year ago."

Ron chortled softly and said loudly for only Harry and Hermione to hear, "Malfoy's going have fun this year."

987654321

Sorry it's so short; I'll try and make the next one longer that just seemed to be a good place to end it. Please review if you like it, or even if ya don't! Matters not to me, as long as I know what you think.

GoldenWolf88


	3. Snape is capable of reproduction? Eeew

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Riley, Rebecca, Cathryn and the Auror team Cana Lupa. I also own any other characters you may not recognize.

987654321

Selene's jaw dropped at these two statements. She'd heard about the cure for vampirism. It only worked if the person had been a vampire for less than one year, and had been made one unwillingly. She knew that a member of Cana Lupa had created it. She had not known they were only 16 years of age, or that they could both be considered Dark creatures.

A vampire named David met up with Gillian when she was 15, wanting to convert her. She refused, but being weaponless, she wasn't able to hold him off for long. After that, Gillian wanted to commit suicide; she refused to drink human blood. Renee, however, was determined to create a cure, so Gillian drank the blood of small animals until her friend had success half a year later. During those six months, Gillian managed to make alliances with some of the vampires. Turns out that they aren't all evil. Most of them are down right sinister minded, but dead helpful. Some had been trying to create an alliance with the werewolves, and to do this their plan was to create a hybrid of the two species. The only person who would be able to survive this was the half wolven.

The half wolven was supposed to be unknown, a myth, even. Half werewolf and the other half changeling, the combination was lethal, add a vampire in there, and the half wolven would be indestructible. No one knew the parents of the half wolven, save maybe three people. At her birth, her mother was told she had a miscarriage and the child didn't survive. The father and mother had split up before that.

"Oh, that reminds me...Ron, I have to meet with your parents in one hour. All of you shall come. I will return for you all in one hour, until then, Selene, Sisqo, please come with me." The three adults exited the hall.

"Excuse me?" Asked a soft voice behind the five kids. "Am I in the right place?" Cathryn seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Snape." Gillian said as a greeting.

"Black." Cathryn replied. Our other little trio grew increasingly confused.

"You're goin' down." Grinned Gillian.

"Dog." Cathryn said trying not to smile.

"Oh, honestly, you two are ridiculous." Said Renee. Cathryn looked at Gillian, then Gillian winked. "Ridiculous?!?" She shouted, then she and Cathryn both pounced on Renee, laughing.

"I'm confused..."

"You and me both, Harry."

Hermione scoffed, "I've never seen anything more immature."

Renee stood up. "Well if you hadn't seen your best friends for two years, most of which was spent wondering if they were alive, how would you feel? A little immaturity is good at times. It can keep your soul young." Renee said all this calmly, sounding much older than her years. She never got offended or angry. If she did, and that was a rare occurrence, she kept it to herself.

"You shouldn't insult your soon to be professors." Gillian added.

"You're our age! You shouldn't be teaching!" Hermione was rather frustrated.

Gillian's eyes flashed, but she managed to keep a calm exterior. "Well, Miss Granger, for your information, we skipped two years when we first got to Toadblossom, thus, we graduated two years ago. We are both Aurors, Order of Merlin First Class, and have been through enough to know what we are talking about. Does that meet your qualifications?"

Renee flushed slightly. "That's not exactly fair Gillian. They've been through enough as well," Renee glanced at Harry slightly when she said this. "Hermione has a point, we're to young for what we've done. We're all to young, but that can't change the past can it?" Renee turned to face Hermione. "What we'll be teaching you is wandless defense. I'm not expecting you to like us at first, but as a professor, I am expecting you to respect us, as we will do to you. Sound fair enough?"

Hermione, not expecting that kind of reaction, nodded.

"Good, now, you lot are the only ones that know about my and Gillian's little secrets. Please keep it to yourselves. I have the feeling it would cause a bit of a panic if the students knew that they were being taught by a half werewolf and a once vampire." The trio agreed. Renee reminded them of someone, but they just couldn't think of who.

987654321

Remus had just exited his pensive when there was a knock on his door. Odd, no one knew he lived here, save Dumbledore. Sighing, Remus went to the door and opened it, not thinking to check whom it was. Riley GoldenStar stood there looking unchanged from when he last saw her in Hogsmede that day, except for how exhausted she looked. "We need to talk Remus."

"About what?" Lupin folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Many things, are you going to let me in?"

Remus stepped inside, let Riley in, shut the door and showed her to the living room, motioning for her to sit down on the couch.

Riley took something out of a small pouch she wore around her neck. It was a figurine of a black dog. Padfoot, Remus thought instantly. It was moving though, and barking. Riley tapped the dog lightly with her wand, and it grew to full size, then it changed into Sirius Black.

Remus took a step backward. "What kind of sick joke is this?" He demanded.

"No joke, mate." Replied Sirius grimly.

987654321

The six ended up getting along, finally. Ron seemed to glow the color of his hair every time Cathryn smiled at him. All of a sudden, Harry blinked. "Wait, Cathryn, are you related to Snape that works here?"

"Er," Cathryn looked a bit sheepish. "He's my father."

"WHAT?!?" Exclaimed Harry and Ron.

987654321

Remus sank down in his favorite armchair. "How?" was all he managed to say, as though he were in a trance.

Sirius smirked." What? Not happy to see me?"

"I am I just thought that –"

"I know, you thought you were finally rid of me."

"Shut up, Padfoot." Lupin said and got up and gave his friend a brotherly hug.

"I'll give you two a minute." Riley went to the kitchen.

987654321

It took the two poor boys quite some time to get used to the fact that Snap had in fact, reproduced. It was odd though, because Cathryn Snape was nothing like her father. Stranger still, Cathryn's mother had been a muggle. She was killed a year after her daughter was born.

Dumbledore strode up behind the kids. "I trust all went well and you are prepared to leave?" The six nodded; Dumbledore held out a watch they would be using as a portkey. As soon as everyone was touching it, they were swept away to the Weasley's home. Mrs. Weasley was, at present, preparing lunch. The group landed in the kitchen, but only Dumbledore remained standing. Cathryn tripped, falling on Ron, who fell on Harry who knocked Gillian over and into Renee. Renee would have fallen had Fred not been there to catch her in his arms.

"Nice catch." George commented, winking at his brother. The brothers had their own apartment near Diagon Alley, but were visiting with the family today.

"I thought so." Fred replied, grinning, with his arms still around Renee as he looked down at her.

Renee blinked. "Um, you can let go now."

"Hu? Oh, sorry. I'm Fred by the way." He said releasing her from his grasp.

"Renee."

Albus began talking to Mrs. Weasley quietly then motioned for Renee to come over.

Renee shook her head. "No, you can't ask them to do that!"

"It's the only way for you to stay in the country safely until the school year starts. Lay low till then."

"They wouldn't want one in their home!"

Mrs. Weasley put a comforting hand on Renee's shoulder. "Dear, we wouldn't mind at all," She said, smiling kindly. "Besides, Albus informs me you can control yourself on the full moon. You'll be no prob- FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! DO NOT PUT ANYTHING IN THOSE DRINKS!"

The twins smiled apologetically at their mother, then shrugged. Gillian smiled, the woman was perceptive, but she and Renee wouldn't have been caught.

987654321

Bleh, I know I know, it's short. But anywayz! I think that I'll make this everyone but Harry's point of view, because...I kinda like having it in the perspective of Gillian and Renee, and Remus (ect.) Sound like a good idea? Or should I just write whatever and hope it works?? Lol Help me out here guys, I need some feedback!

GoldenWolf88


	4. It's all set for tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Riley, Rebecca, Cathryn and the Auror team Cana Lupa. I also own any other characters you may not recognize. I do not own any of the songs that will be used in here (Yeah, I'm having bands again, so what?). Credit for songs will be given at the end of the chapter.

HappySnakes Rule: ah, don't worry about it! I actually didn't think anyone would bother reading either, so hey as long as you like it I'm good lol.

Yav: hehehehehe I thought Fred and George would make it more fun. I had to have Sirius! I couldn't not make him be alive! HE LIVES ON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Yeah, I guess I'll just switch the POV frequently lol.

Amiratora: Rowling couldn't do any better?? Faints That is the biggest compliment I've ever gotten! You're so sweet! Thank you!

A/N: Italics is for someone singing

987654321

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were both coming up with a way to tell Harry that Sirius was back, when Sirius remembered that Riley was still in the kitchen and went to go get her. "Riles?" He called as he got in the kitchen.

Riley, standing at the window, turned to face her cousin. "You two done?"

Sirius nodded. "You've missed him haven't you? Over the years?"

"I...I have some things to tell him, that he didn't know about...I just found out myself about 3 years ago."

"About your-"

"Yes, Siri, about the child. Speaking of which, have you seen yours yet?"

987654321

Mrs. Weasley was very pleased as to how her lunch was going. Gillian, Renee and Cathryn all seemed like lovely girls, and Ginny would be happy that Renee was staying. She needed some feminine company other than Hermione at times, especially because Hermione was off with the others most of the time. She looked between all the children, and Dumbledore who decided he could spare an hour or two for lunch, and gave a smile. She loved having a full house. (A/N: I know random but bear with me for a minute)

Albus also let out a grin as he observed the teenagers. He loved seeing young people getting along, especially during times like this. Fred was talking to Renee about something, both were laughing; George was telling a joke to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Cathryn. Ron was looking discreetly at Cathryn from across the table. They seemed to be getting on well enough. He and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves to that the young ones could have some time to themselves.

Renee leaned back in her chair observing everyone. She felt comfortable with all of them, and that wasn't a normal thing for her. Even at Toadblossom, where everyone was welcome, most people didn't take kindly to her being a werewolf. She was used to being shunned, part of why she never lost her temper. She was just used to insults. Gillian never understood why Renee let people talk about her that way. The majority of students loved her and Renee both, there had been a few though...

Gillian stretched in her chair. The main reason she had agreed to come and protect Hogwarts was so that she would get to work with Renee more closely and see Cathryn. The other part though, Harry was her father's godson, and he would want her to get to know him and be friends. Gillian didn't mind; Harry seemed like a cool guy. He wasn't arrogant, which was good. She hadn't seen her father in such a long time. It did prove rather difficult when he was imprisoned for 12 years for a crime he didn't commit, then on the run, and then presumed dead. They would be seeing each other this afternoon though, and for that Gillian was exceptionally glad.

987654321

Sirius and Remus finally came up with a way to tell Harry. They would do it tomorrow at Hogwarts. Riley sighed, "Look before you two get to catching up, again, Sirius, I need to tell him...now." Sirius nodded. Riley looked down at the floor as she spoke to Remus. "You know about Gillian don't you, Remus?"

Remus was confused. What did Gillian have to do with anything at the moment?

"Gillian's closest friend is a girl named Renee. Renee is the half wolven and other member of Cana Lupa. A vampire named Marius raised her, the main reason being for Renee's safety her mother was told that it was a miscarriage. Also, Marius did not want the other vampires, or werewolves for that matter, trying to make a hybrid of the two species out of her. At 13, Renee was old enough to fend for herself, and Marius brought her to her mother."

Remus' brows were knitted together in puzzlement. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Marius brought her to me. You're the father Remus."

987654321

"I am bored." Declared George Weasley. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley left for various reasons, leaving the teenagers to themselves. Fred and George were both verified Order Members now, as were Renee and Gillian, but there wasn't a meeting today.

"That's never a good thing." Sighed Ginny.

"They're destructive when they get bored." Hermione said to Gillian and Renee, referring to the twins.

"How about we play a game or something?" Harry said.

The others nodded. All needed to get their mind off things. "Must I?" asked Renee.

"Yes, think if it as a payment for my catching you." Smirked Fred.

"And here was me thinking you did that out of chivalry..."

987654321

Remus sat in disbelief; he and Riley had a daughter. It wasn't fair...they'd both missed out on so much in her life, and Remus had let Riley go, but now was his chance to get her back. Not at this exact moment, but soon. That is, if she would still have him. He agreed to meet everyone up at Hogwarts the next day.

Remus sighed, and picked up his guitar, then began to play the first song that came to his mind. It was one of his own composition, when the Marauders had a band, this was the last one he wrote before they broke it up because of well...everything. It was about the majority of wars going on at that time, and prejudices. Playing softly he began to sing.

_Hey, this is God  
Can I please have your attention  
There's a need for intervention  
Man, I'm disappointed in what I'm seeing  
Yeah, this is God  
You fight each other in my name  
Treat life like it's a foolish game  
I'd say you've got the wrong idea  
  
Oh, all I'm asking for is love  
Well I've seen you hurt yourselves enough  
Oh, I've been waiting on a change in you  
  
Yeah, this is God  
I've given everything to you  
But look at what you do  
to the world that I created  
This is God  
What's with this attitude and hate  
You grow more ignorant with age  
You had it made, now look at all you've wasted  
  
Oh, all I'm asking for is love  
Oh, I've seen you hurt yourselves enough  
Oh, I've been waiting on a change in you, yeah  
  
I know your every thought, your heart and soul and every move  
There are so many consequences to the things you do  
  
All I'm asking for is love  
Haven't you hurt yourselves enough  
Oh, I've been waiting on a change in you  
A change in you, oh  
This is God_

987654321

"This is God" – Phil Vassar

So what did you think? Let me know if you'd be so kind...

Goldenwolf88


	5. I am to lazy to think up a chapter title

Disclaimer: see previous chapter, and I am borrowing the name of the Icarii race, which belongs to Sara Douglas

Yav: Remus is my favorite.

Dark and Prone to Violence: Glad you're happy about it

A/N: Italics is for someone singing

987654321

The next day all went according to plan and they had a large gathering of the Order, and families, at Hogwarts. To Remus' shock, Renee accepted the fact that he was her father with perfect calmness (which she most probably inherited from him). Remus could tell that she was his daughter right off the bat; they acted alike, well, until her mischievous side from Riley kicked in.

Gillian was joyous that she got to see her father again. They had a rather tearful reunion when Rebecca joined in.

Harry, however, was on the brink of having a seizure; the poor boy was so confused. Since when did all the adults have kids? Especially Snape! Cathryn was nice and all, but the fact that she was Snape's daughter was a bit unnerving. On the other hand, Sirius was back. That was an unexplainably good thing for Harry. Harry vaguely wondered why no one had mentioned their children to him. Well, obviously he hadn't expected Snape too, but Sirius and Remus he did.

Later in the day, Dumbledore stood up with an announcement for the Order. "We have a new location planned –"

"Thank God," muttered Sirius under his breath.

"And we will be moving there today. I have already translocated everyone's things there. It's rather far away, but we will use a portkey this time, I will give instructions on how to get there at another time," continued Dumbledore as he handed out two portkeys, and sorted everyone into two groups.

The place where they ended up could only be described as enchantingly beautiful. It was like a floating city up in the sky, so far up that you saw the stars all the time, and rarely the sun. The grass was a dark shade of jade, and the skies a deep mauve shade. A magical feeling hung in the air; you could feel rather than hear the music there. Scattered in strategic places were marble tables and sitting areas. There was even a small lake. Soft breezes moved swiftly through the weeping willow trees, which were adorned with lilies growing on the vines and leaves.

"This is the courtyard entrance to the kingdom of the Icarii, or Lost, whichever you prefer. We'll be staying at the palace, which is a little bit of a walk away." Informed Riley quietly, watching everyone take in where they were.

"I thought they were extinct!" Whispered Hermione.

Renee, standing right by Hermione was one of the only people to hear this. "They've been in hiding...people try to hunt them for their powers, and their wings." Renee's face took on a slightly pained look. Fred looked over at Renee, concerned. The two had hit it off and become good friends. Renee, not noticing Fred listening, continued, "In the days before my people went into hiding, people would carve their wings out, and use them as trophies...that was a long, long time ago though."

Hermione gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Why didn't the Icarii fight back?" Asked Ginny, also listening.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think part of it is that they didn't want to cause another war...because if they had, all the wizards would have become extinct most likely. The Icarii are vicious warriors, especially when it comes to something that we believe in."

"Wait," Hermione looked confused, "you called them your people...are you one?"

Renee just smiled and gave Hermione and Ginny a wink.

The rest of the Lost (or Icarii) kingdom was almost better than the courtyard. The buildings were all built with amazing architecture, never seen by any human or wizard before. They were dark silver in color, and warm light emitted from each home. The palace, where they would be staying, looked like it was made of sapphire. None of the wizards and witches could figure out what the material was exactly though; it looked like crystal but who really knew?

A woman of about 40 with long midnight blue hair and warm eyes met them at the entrance to the palace. "It's good to see you back, Highness," she said as she bowed to Riley.

Riley, embarrassed, said a thank you and introduced everyone. "They will be staying here for a while, coming and going, Brightmoon."

Brightmoon smiled. "Wonderful, come and I'll get someone to show you to the rooms we have prepared." Brightmoon's gaze then came upon Renee. "Oh, Princess! It's been so long!" She cried bowing first, then hugging Renee. Brightmoon was the woman who acted in Riley's stead when she was gone, the two were very close friends, and Brightmoon loved Renee as well. She was a retired warrior turned advisor and she was happy to help out Riley.

Passing through the palace, everyone became rather embarrassed because of the lack of clothes that the Icarii wore. The men wore either leather loincloths or pants with boots, depending on the season. The women generally wore tops that tied on (other type shirts would get caught by their wings) with bikini-type bottoms and a gauzy skirt over that; the entire outfit left nothing to the imagination. Riley explained that the reasoning for this was that since it was summer the kingdom it got very hot very fast. Plus, the outfits were practical seeing as the Icarii spent much of their time outside, training or working, and playing when the time was right. She also said that usually they wore more clothing, but it was training season.

The attendants led everyone to a corridor with at least 30 bedrooms in it, all had been prepared for one person to stay in, and each had it's own balcony. On the other side of this corridor there were studies and planning rooms, anything that the Order could possibly need. "If you wish to be shown around, ask Renee, Cathryn, Gillian, Rebecca, or me. If you can't find one of us and happen to wander off on your own," she glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione here, "be careful, and do not enter the weapon chamber without assistance. It's very had to find a weapon that is not enchanted," said Riley.

"And don't antagonize Dragonspell," Grinned Gillian, knowing the Icarii weapons master would scare the daylights out of even Dumbledore if annoyed.

Rebecca whispered to her husband, "Maybe we should see if Dragonspell can knock some sense into Snape." Rebecca, though her daughter was good friends with Snape's, had never gotten along with him, especially after he hit on her when Sirius was in jail. Sirius looked down at his wife grinning. God, he'd missed her!

987654321

Urgh, Sorry this is so short and took so long to get up. Hurricane Ivan hit us, and I'm just now starting back at school, it's so crazy right now! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

**Goldenwolf88**


	6. Kaiji and Dragonspell

Disclaimer: see previous chapter, and I am borrowing the name of the Icarii race, which belongs to Sara Douglas

Yav: hehe they aren't exactly mine...see disclaimer...I'm just borrowing them and changing them around a bit

Lauren: yeah, I do remember you!! Thanks for reviewing!! Cana is Latin for dog and Lupa is Latin for Wolf, both in the feminine form...you'll get it later

A/N: Italics is for someone singing

987654321

Ron didn't know how it happened. He and Harry were trying to find their way down to the entrance of the Icarii palace from their rooms. It hadn't exactly worked out that way. Work on the their sense of direction was in definitely in order, decided Ron. Somehow, they two boys had managed to end up in the armory, where the ominous Dragonspell was said to dwell at all times. Naturally, the door locked from both the inside and outside, so the boys were trapped until someone came.

"Think we'll run into Dragonspell?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged and looked around the room with interest. "Can't say it wouldn't be interesting," He winked and went over to one of the windows. "Don't see anyone outside..."

Ron looked at his best friend and shook his head smiling. Harry had certainly been happier since Sirius came back and spending time with him and Lupin had helped Harry grow in confidence, and realize that not everything was his fault.

"Why are you in the armory?" Demanded a booming voice near the door. The boys jumped. They hadn't heard anyone enter, but when they turned around, no one was there.

Harry spoke up first, "Er...sorry, Mister Dragonspell...we got lost..." Assuming that it was Dragonspell of course. According to Renee, he was the only one with a key to the armory, besides the royals.

The voice did something odd; it collapsed into giggles. "Dragonspell is my father!" Harry and Ron turned around again to find a little boy with black hair and ice blue eyes sitting by a display of swords. He waved at them. "My name is Kaiji, and no one who knows Dad really well calls him Dragonspell. They call him Bane."

"Do you think you could lead us out of here, Kaiji?" Ron asked politely.

Kaiji looked at them quizzically, "The window's open, why don't you fly out?" Only then did Ron, and apparently Harry, notice the little boy's steel gray wings.

"We can't fly." Said Harry.

"Without brooms anyway...." Muttered Ron.

Kaiji smiled, "You must be with the visitors. Dad said he's going to train you so that you'll be prepared for Renee and Gillian's class."

Ron glanced at Harry who had a quizzical look on his face. "How old are you, Kaiji?" Harry asked.

"I'm one year old!" Kaiji announced with pride.

Ron's jaw dropped. This kid was way to well spoken and intelligent to be only a year old. Little did Ron know that Icarii children are awakened in the mother's womb by one of their parents. Their minds are always as work; before learning to talk, Icarii babies talk to people telepathically.

9876543210

Dragonspell Seawind, or Bane, as friends called him, was getting impatient. He'd only agreed to start the human's training because Riley had asked him. That was one thing that he liked about her, Riley never abused her power as queen and she never really commanded people to do things they didn't want to unless the need was dire. Dragonspell didn't know much about humans... Only that a.) When he was a young boy (many centuries before) a group of humans had tried to capture him for his wings and b.) They had greatly hurt Riley and her daughter Renee. So he was wary of them. Hence why he was being dead silent to Remus Lupin.

Remus sighed in frustration, "Look, Riley sent me to find you and tell you that I'm going to help you demonstrate sword fighting to the others."

"You are Remus, correct?" Folding his muscular arms, Dragonspell leaned against the nearest tree.

Remus had the urge to band his head relentlessly against said tree. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past half hour!"

Dragonspell's eyes narrowed and Remus had the distinct feeling that his soul was being read. "You are also Wolfstar."

Remus had a sudden flashback. "B-b-Bane?" he stuttered, clearly amazed. Bane hadn't aged at all from when Remus had first met him. Silver hair, crimson wings, fierce golden eyes, and an ageless face.

"Aye, you remember me now, cub?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, you were the one who came to me when I was little, playing in my room, and you told me that name...and the name of my mate."

"You were the first human destined to be with an Icarii, though, I suppose it makes sense, seeing as Wolfsoul is half human herself."

Dragonspell broke off seeing Lupin smile sadly. "What is wrong, young one?"

"You refer to me as human, but I'm not. I am a monster."

Dragonspell snorted, "An obscenely tame monster then."

9876543210

Gillian walked along the lavish halls of the palace, luckily she knew her way around from having visited the previous summer. At the moment Gillian was leading Fred, George, Hermione, Cathryn, and Ginny to the field where they would begin their training with Dragonspell and a few other instructors.

"Where's Renee?" asked George, with seeming innocence, causing Fred to blush.

"Most likely plotting her revenge," replied Cathryn grinning wickedly. The kids' rooms were all connected so it was common knowledge among them that Fred (George was in their bathroom) accidentally hopped in the shower with Renee, not knowing she was in there. The result? The two avoided each other since that morning. As Cathryn said, Renee was most probably coming up with revenge for poor Fred. She didn't know it wasn't on purpose.

"It was an accident!" Fred moaned.

"I love it when he's embarrassed," Ginny remarked happily.

Gillian was about to reply when what appeared to be a blur of feathers swooped down from the dark rafters, grabbed Fred and flew away with him. "Renee!" Yelled Gillian.

"What?" asked Renee as she emerged from a room on Gillian's right.

Cathryn looked puzzled. "If you didn't take Fred...who did?"

Picking up a dark pink feather, Renee replied simply, "The matchmaker."

9876543210

"Where are Harry and Ron? Fred's not here either," observed Remus.

"Fred was abducted, and the whereabouts of Harry and Ron are not known at present." Replied Renee. At that precise moment, Fred was dropped from the sky, yelling curses, but Renee caught him. "You're heavy!"

"You calling me fat?" replied Fred, pretending to look himself over worriedly. Renee rolled her eyes and dropped him on the ground, still mad about that morning.

Dragonspell watched the antics of these teenagers with raised eyebrows. "Dad!" He turned his head as he heard his son call. Kaiji flew gracefully from the sky, landing on his father's shoulders. Only then did Dragonspell notice two one-inch teens clinging to Kaiji's shoulder for dear life. He snapped his fingers and Harry and Ron became life-size again, looking quite out of sorts.

"What have I told you about shrinking people?"

"Only in self defense," muttered Kaiji abashedly.

9876543210

Eh, that was kinda crappy...sorry guys...baaad week, and sorry for the long time it took to update! I'll try to get the next one up sooner, okies? Review please!

Goldenwolf88


	7. Chapter 7 and IMPORTANT NOTE

Disclaimer: see previous chapter, and I am borrowing the name of the Icarii race, which belongs to Sara Douglas. I don't own any of the songs

Yav: Thank you

Lauren: it's not that weird that I remember you is it? I dunno, I don't get a lot of reviewers so yeah. Kaiji will pop up frequently. Renee and Fred aren't really together… hehe

A/N: Italics is for someone singing

987654321

Pain…agony…torture…cramped muscles…yes…these were the terms used to describe how everyone felt after Dragonspell's (Bane's) training sessions. They were hard, oh yes, very hard, but those sessions and the skills that they learned will be described later when the time is appropriate.

Right now our gang of general good guys were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, preparing to go out and get everyone's school supplies. During the summer that they spent together all of the teenagers had gotten very close. They had also found out that Renee, Gillian and Cathryn posed as a band, cause it was easier to move from country to country that way, which is why the three looked so familiar.

Remus, Sirius, Riley, and Rebecca were in a serious discussion with Dumbledore were not with the others. They were at Icarii headquarters.

"Are you sure that we should try this, Albus?" Asked Remus.

"If it would get Lily and James back…I think that we should," replied Sirius.

"They are the only ones with the information that we will need to help Harry defeat Voldemort, and it will give them a chance to live…and give Harry his parents back. Though, I admit it is risky." Dumbledore said.

9876543210

Okie, sorry for the lack of an actual chapter, but I have been sooooooooo busy. I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. I mean the actual sixth book is coming out July 16th. What do you guys think? I may go back and do the Marauder's seventh year…I don't know; I need some input, please!


End file.
